I need a Miracle
by MiyakoWolfy
Summary: One-shot. Momoko tries to find a miracle to get Brick back.


_**Hey guyssss! I really REALLY wanted to try a songfic! So here is one...! I'll also be making 2 others! Maybe more! ^-^ This one is for Momoko&Brick! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cascada - I need a Miracle**_

_**~Boy, meets girl. You were my dream, my world.~**_

_"Hey, name's Brick! Yours?" He asked. "Momoko. Momoko Akatsutsumi." I smiled at him. He's not so bad after all! Maybe being his enemy is 'Blossom's' job...Momoko's job, is to be with...him.  
_

_**~But I, was blind. You cheated on me from behind!~**_

I can't believe I let him mess with my head like that... I thought we would be together, forever. Stupid cheater...stupid player...stupid...me.

_**~So on, my own. I feel so all alone... Though I know, it's true! I'm still in love with you!~**_

He's not mine anymore...and I'm not his anymore. I'm just some random girl who's all alone. Why can't I forget him! It's been...a year since that happened! Oh right, I forgot... I'm still in love with him...

_**~I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!~**_

"C-Can we...uhm, be...ya know...together? Again?" I asked. He stared at me. I'm thinking the park wasn't a good place to ask... "Not sure..." "Give me a chance!" Pleading to him is not...right. He's the one who cheated on me. Not the other way around.

_**~I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!  
It can happen to me!  
(Miracle!)~**_

"Please let me be your girl again!" I yelled at him. He smirked being the boy he was. "No." He walked off to, who knows where. "Please God...help me. I need a miracle..."

_**~Day, and Night. I'm always by your side. Cause I know, for sure!  
My love is real! My feelings pure!~**_

I followed him. I can't help it! I need to be with him! So if anything ever happens...I'll always be by his side. In the daytime, he just walks around talking or playing games with his brothers. At night, he either sleeps or stays awake thinking. If only I knew what about...?

_**~So take, a try. No need to ask me why.  
Cause I know, it's true! I'm still in love with you!~**_

Crap! He saw me. "I'll ask again. Why are you always following me?" He looked down at me while I gulped. "B-Because...I-I...I lo-lo" I couldn't talk. Staring into those eyes of his, is like being in paradise. "Why do I even ask?" He broke the stare and turned around. "B-Because I still l-l-love-...I still love you!" He turned back around facing me with a serious look. "What?"

_**~I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!~  
**_

"I love you! After everything that happened I still do! I wanna be your girl again!" I could feel tears crawling down my cheeks. He stands there looking at me dumbfounded. For a second, I thought I saw a hint of happiness or hope in his eyes...maybe it was just my tears messing up my view?

_**~I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see, that you were made for me!  
I need a miracle, Please let me be your girl! One day you'll see it can happen to me!  
It can happen to me!  
(Miracle!)~**_

"Please... I know we are made for each other! Everytime I look at you I can just...feel it! Just give me a miracle and say yes!" I cried my heart out as he kept staring at me. I ran into his chest and pulled on his shirt crying. I could feel his arms slowly approaching me. He's probably going to push me off...But instead, he hugged me...

_**~Miracle...!~**_

"If you want a miracle, then you can have a miracle. I'll be yours..." I stared up at him as he swept my tears away. "...and you will be mine." I said finishing his sentence. He picked me up and carried me to a swing. "B-Brick? From now on...you'll always be my miracle." I smiled at him and we kissed... Miracles...I'm starting to love them...

* * *

_**Like it? PLEASE LIKE IT! I tried really hard! Review maybe? The next one will be for Miyako&Boomer! Please Review so I can get started on Miyako's! See ya again soon! I hope! I just need a miracle! x3**_


End file.
